marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gavin Grant (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'0'' | Weight = 200lbs | Eyes = | Hair = None | Hair2 = (Formerly) Brown | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Wrestler | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mike Carlin; Ron Wilson | First = Thing #29 | HistoryText = New Orleans native Gavin Grant had a very successful career in professional wrestling, becoming a world champion. He earned the name "Gator" Grant due to his great strength his ability to wrestle alligators. However his career in wrestling soon took a toll on his body, after repeat blows to the head, doctors told him that if he suffered another such hit, he would be killed instantly. With no other choice, Gator Grant retired satisfied with the idea that he would always be considered the greatest wrestler of all time. That all changed when the Unlimited Class Wrestling Federation, a wrestling league for those with super-human strength, was formed. During a televised interview, the Thing, the UCWF's rising star, claimed that he was the greatest wrestler of all time. This instantly earned Grant's ire who sought to prove the Thing wrong. After berating the Thing during a phone in portion of the program, Grant later went down to the headquarters of the UCWF to petition Ed Garner, the league's owern, into allowing him to join the league. Garner refused his request citing Grant's medical condition. When Gavin became violent, he was ejected from the building by the Thing's sidekick Vance Astrovik's telekinetic powers. Returning to his native New Orleans, Gavin sought out the voodoo priestess Jamala and demanded that she use her powers to grant him great strength. She complied but not without warning him that it was more than a curse than a blessing. Grant didn't care and quickly drank the potion that Jamala prepared for him. Transformed into a half-human/half-alligator hybrid, Grant rushed to a UCWF match happening in New Orleans. There he attempted to battle the Thing, and although he had the upper hand for a brief period, he was quickly losing his humanity. Before he could defeat the Thing in a fight, Gator Grant completely transformed into his namesake and the Thing dumped him off at a nearby zoo. Gator Grant was rescued from his fate by wrestling promoter Swifty Alonzo who procured the cure from Jamala. Restored and apparently no longer at risk of death in the event of a head injury, Grant was given a second chance in his career. However he was unaware that Alonzo sought to gain even more fame and recognition due to Grant's past. During his fight against the Cossack, Grant was secretly subjected to Jamala's potion again as Alonzo secretly slipped it into Gavin's water bucket. During the fight, Gator Grant began to mutate again. Unknown to Alonzo at the time, Vance Astrovik was in the crowd as a spectator that night. Remembering his last encounter with Grant, Vance changed into his costumed identity of Marvel Boy and jumped into the ring. Marvel Boy then fought Grant until the potion wore off and he later exposed Alonzo for intentionally mutating Grant, resulting in his arrest. Sometime later, Gavin was transformed into back into the Gator and became one of the mind controlled pawns of the demon known as Hive, which was seeking out the Soulsword. Gator Grant was forced to attack Jardine's circus alongside the Man-Thing and Carrion. This led to a battle between the mutant hero known as Nightcrawler, and his adopted mother Margali Szardos and Magik. The battle abruptly ended when Grant and the others under the Hive's control were put to sleep by the demon known as Nightmare. Eventually the Hive was defeated as well by the heroes. Gator Grant's subsequent fate is unknown. | Powers = | Intelligence = 2 | Strength = 4 | Speed = 2 | Durability = 4 | Energy Projection = 1 | Fighting Skills = 3 }} | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = http://marvel.com/universe/Gator }}